Hakuryuu
(Forward) |number= 10 (Zero) 11 (Unlimited Shining) 19 Raimon (Chrono Stone) 7 (Shinsei Inazuma Japan) |element= Wind |team= Unlimited Shining Zero Raimon (Chrono Stone) Entaku no Kishi El Dorado Team 03 Chrono Storm (Game: Chrono Stone) Shinsei Inazuma Japan Resistance Japan |seiyuu= Fukuyama Jun |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Hakuryuu (白竜) is the captain and forward of Unlimited Shining and Zero which appeared in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. He is also a forward for Shinsei Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W. In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, he is set to appear as the forward and captain of Resistance Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''First rank striker who was determined to become the ultimate. He shares a rivalry with Tsurugi.'' Appearance He has long, platinum-colored hair and has a white-silverish ponytail at the back. His eyes have a reddish-brown color. For his height, he is taller than some of his teammates and has a pale grey skin tone. His casual clothes are a dark gray button-up shirt under a white jacket. Personality At the beginning of the movie, he was very arrogant, calling himself and his teammates as the "perfect players". He was also rivals with Tsurugi when they were young because they were trained on the island to be the best players. After his defeat at the end of the movie, he became a really nice person understanding what he did was wrong. Even though he seems like a tough and hard person he actually has a soft side. Plot (Galaxy) Hakuryuu returns as the captain of the team Resistance Japan. His team will play against Tenma's Shinsei Inazuma Japan in Episode 014 (Galaxy). Category:Characters Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He first appeared in the movie in some sort of place where he is seen destroying it with his keshin and Kibayama was watching him. Later, his team, Unlimited Shining, appeared, and have a match with Raimon. Before it started, he and Tsurugi had a talk. During the match, Raimon was badly beaten after Hakuryuu used White Hurricane, and lost 12-0. Before he left, he was seen talking to Tsurugi about being a third rate SEED. After that, Hakuryuu vanished. Later, he appeared when Tsurugi was training, in his uniform, and talked to him. Then, he reappeared as the captain and forward of Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark. At the debut of the match, he was seen to make pass with the others members of the team. Then, he scored the first goal for Team Zero with a normal shoot which was able to beat Sangoku easily. He also used Seijuu Shining Dragon to break through Sousha Maestro, Kensei Lancelot and Majin Pegasus, and scored the second goal using his keshin hissatsu, White Breath. When Tenma's keshin evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc, Hakuryuu's keshin wasn't strong enough to stop Majin Pegasus Arc and his keshin was broken through. Later, his teammates lent him their strength, so that Hakuryuu would be able to make Keshin Fusion, Sei Kishi Arthur, with Shuu and score a goal with Sword Excalibur. At the end of the match, he used Zero Magnum with Shuu, but Sangoku stopped it with a new hissatsu, Burai Hand. Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma then used Evolution, Hebino couldn't stop it with Serpent Fang, and he and Shuu stopped the shoot with zero magnum.When Team Zero tied the match with Raimon, he shook hands with Tsurugi as he stated that he will return to play soccer from the basics in order to defeat his biggest rival, Tsurugi. Inazuma Eleven GO vs Danball Senki W He first appeared in the changing room with the other members, preparing for the match. He played with his team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan, against Inazuma Legend Japan. Hakuryuu used his Keshin in the match, Seijuu Shining Dragon and also use Keshin Armed with it. Then, he used Dragon Blaster but much to his surprise, Endou left the goal and Kabeyama, Kazemaru and Sakuma stopped his Dragon Blaster with Deep Jungle. He later plays against Destructchers with his team. He made a mighty shoot though it was stopped by Asta's Asterisk Rock. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Neppuu In the Neppu version of the game, Hakuryuu can only be scouted after beating The Lagoon. In order to recruit him, you need to have: *'Player': Seidou Dan (Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark community master at God Eden) *'Player': Hebino Makito (Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark community master at God Eden) *'Record': Miracle Striker (Score more than 500 goals) *'Record': Rank of Revolution S (Obtained after completing the challenge route in God Eden) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 6000 Kizuna Points. Raimei In the Raimei version of the game, Hakuryuu will automaticaly join your team at the beginning of the Chapter 5. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 161 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 178 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Technique': 150 *'Block': 84 *'Speed': 91 *'Stamina': 90 *'Catch': 57 *'Lucky': 91 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 183 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Technique': 147 *'Block': 73 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 97 *'Catch': 62 *'Lucky': 107 GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': B *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH White Hurricane' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'DF Air Bullet' *'SH Zero Magnum' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Zero Magnum' |-| Mixi Max= *'SH Tenchi Raimei' *'SK TP Plus 30' |-| Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'OF Sprint Warp' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH White Hurricane' *'SH Great Blaster' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'OF Sprint Warp' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' *'MIMAXKH Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' Keshin Fusion Inazuma Eleven GO *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' Keshin Armed Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHA Seijuu Shining Dragon' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHA Seijuu Shining Dragon' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Shokatsu Koumei' **'SK Keshin Hunter' *'MIMAX Shuu' **'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' *'MIMAX Seidou Dan' **'OF Zigzag Spark' *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke' **'SK Keshin no Setsuyaku!' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angel Rei' *'Incarnates' *'Shine Thousand' *'Zero Extreme' *'Zerogoku Senpai' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' *'ExZero' Trivia *His name consists of haku, which means 'white' and ryuu, which means 'dragon'. If this is connected, it means 'white dragon', which is also a reference to his keshin Seijuu Shining Dragon. *He got Mixi Maxed with Shokatsu Koumei in the Raimei version of the Chrono Stone game. *His dub name, Bailong, is probably named after the Bailong river in China, which means White Dragon, which is another reference to his Keshin. Navigation Category:Keshin Drawer Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:SEED Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters